ASK VOCA & UTAULOID!
by LlamasWithHats90
Summary: the vocaloid & Utauloid want to answer your questions so send em in!
1. Chapter 1

Miku: Hi! Hatsune Miku here and this is ASK VOCALOID! So send in your questions to us in the review and we will answer them! You can also send in questions to the UTAUloids! They're going to be here with us as well!

Luka: You can send questions to one of us or all of us.

Rin & Len: Also you can ask more than one question!

Neru: *texting and isn't paying attention*

Teto: In the question you have to say who the question is going to and give us your username, and if you aren't logged in on fanfiction or don't have an account just give us a pen name from another website your on or your normal name! ^^


	2. Welcome Questions!

Miku: Ok~ this is to all of us! From Kagaminex- 'What do you guys think of the fact that after Crypton's newest Vocaloid (CV04) comes out, he/she will be the last of the Character Vocal Series?'

Miku: I hope it's not the last one! So I would say no!

Luka: Well...it might be...so maybe?

Rin: YES!

Len: No!

Meiko: *SNORE* sjdsfhkdslgarrdxhagshzhdfg, no...

UTAUs: Do we have to answer this?

Kaito: Gee, I hope not.

Lily: Well, maybe?...

Miku: well this is from Chibi Ginger! ~ 'Hi there! Here are a couple of questions!

For Luka: Are you irritated/Jealous of the new Vocaloid Lily? I mean, she sorta sounds like you, and is getting kinda close with your Gakupo!

For Neru: Who are you always texting?

For Len: Uh sorry Len is this is perverted but I just can't but to ask, are you a virgin?

XD'

Luka: Well, I'm not jealous or irritated, we are actually really good friends! And she can have Gakupo!

Neru: I'm always texting my brother!*growls and points down at the last chair where Nero is sitting texting her back*

Len: Well. Yeah I am,...I'm only 14...

Miku: this is from~ Vero-Nya

For Miku: Stop being so popular and let some other Vocaloids get attention, please? 

Miku: But, it's not my fault...

For Len: How do you feel with all the fangirls constantly following and stalking you? *cough* I'm one of them. *cough* and how do you feel about being called a shota constantly?

Len: the fangirls are scary...one of them stole my socks...I don't like being called a shota...

For Lily: Everyone hates you. How do you feel about that? 

Lily: t-they all hate me? LUKA I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE FRIENDS!

For Gumi: Are you in love with Gakupo and are constantly jealous of Luka? And why are you so cool and awesome?

Gumi: No, I don't get Jealous of Luka and I don't like Gakupo like that, only like family.

For Gakupo: How old exactly are you? o.O 

Gakupo: I'll never say.

For Teto: What's an UTAUloid exactly? You seem to be the most popular one and you're the only one I know, mind mentioning some UTAU's?

Teto: Let's see, as for the other UTAU's there is, Momo Momone, Ted Kasane (my brother) Defoko, Ruko Yokune , Ritsu Namine, Yufu Sekka, Mikuo Hatsune, and Luki Megurine. UTAU is similar to a Vocaloid except our voice synthesizer sounds different and It's very auto tuned-sounding, whereas in UTAU we have pitch bending between notes, and the Vocaloids don't.

For Kaito: What's your favorite ice cream? And why do you like getting naked when everyone least expects it?

Kaito: that's hard, don't make me answer hard questions, Strawberry. And I get Naked to see what will happen, plus clothes are really uncomfortable.

For Rin: Can't you wear a skirt every once in a while? 

Rin: Because I like shorts better so people can't see my undergarments.

For Haku and Dell: Are you related? And if you aren't, are you guys going out?

Haku: Yes we are related..

Dell: We are brother and sister.

For Meiko: Why do you like sake so much?

Meiko: *slurring* it helps me forget about the naked Kaito... that's why...OH MY GOD FLYING PANCAKES!

For Nigaito: You are so cute! *ahem* Why are you always sick?

Nigaito: I'm always sick because I tend to hang out with sick people or I am just very sickly

For Gumo: Are you gay?

Gumo: NO!

For Ren and Lin Haine: Why are you guys so awesome? 

Ren & Lin: Because we have you as a fan!

I guess that's it for now. My name's Vero-Nya and it was an honor to ask you guy's questions. *bows*

Teto: We had fun answering your questions!^^

Miku: his is from FF Pen ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123 

'Questions! Got a few.

Kaito, what would you do if I said I'd take either Len or your ice cream for myself? Which would you save?

Miku, how did you get that hair color? Is it natural, or dyed?

Rin, are you a fangirl of anything? (Question spawned from my newest original quote)

Meiko, if a purple alien broke into your house and gave you two packs of beer, what would you do?

Len, what is your favorite anime and or manga?

Gakupo, are you an Adam Lambert fan? You both look like women, had to ask.'

Kaito: I'd save my ice cream.

Len: YOU PIECE OF *BLEEEP*

Miku: It's natural!^^ Just like Luka's is.

Rin: ...No, I'm not a fangirl to anything or anyone.

Meiko: I'D PARTY WITH IT!

Len: Well, I like Vampire Knight...so I guess VK?


End file.
